It's Crazy It's Love
by mynameisZombie012
Summary: So STARS memebers think that their hard, straight, forward Captain just needs a girl to lighten him up, so what happen's when the plan back fires and it's Chris's sister Claire that has captured Wesker's heart!
1. He needs to get Laid!

**Hey this is my new story it's suppose to one of those romance/comedy fics so it's Claire/Wesker pairing and Jill/Chris and other pairing I can just throw in there so hope you like and please review! : D oh and that story the guide to Wesker and Brownies really inspired me to do this so review and thanks! **

There was always one thing about Albert Wesker no one understood. The calm and collected type of guy who hardly had a social life more focused on work then his personal healthy life. When ever you see Wesker it was either work related or work related, always the neat type his clothes ironed not a wrinkle on it, his hair was neatly sleeked back not a hair miss placed, clean shaven not a hair on his chin, and his signature look his sunglasses.

Yes, Wesker is the hard working employ that always showed up to work early had his work done before the due date, over all a great leader; no wonder he was the captain of raccoon city's police department S.T.A.R.S. but theres something more to the sunglasses wearing hot shot then meets the eye, a more darker side. But another story we'll get into for another time, our story begins…

--

"Chris I need those reports turned in by the end of today." Wesker sternly told the brunette not looking up from his 200 page report he was writing down.

"Sure cap I'll give it to you by today." Chris turned his chair around facing his Captain desk that was just behind his own.

"Did I mention if I don't get them you'll be spending the night at department." Wesker strictly told Chris before he finally got off his lazy ass and grabbed the file he needed to do for his report.

"On it!" Chris quickly exited from his game he was playing on his computer to the two sentence report he was supposedly doing.

Wesker signed, now he wasn't in the mood for fun and games. The one thing he hated was procrastination and Chris was the number one goof ball and lazy slacker on his list. Jill valentine walked pass Chris's desk and handed a file folder to her captain.

"Here's the finish report Wesker." Jill smiled while chuckling at Chris's fast typing and his mumbling.

"Thank you Jill." The blonde captain murmured under his breath, Jill nodded her head and started walking towards her desk; she then stopped to look down at her shoe to see a rotten turkey sandwich at the bottom.

"Oh my God, Chris isn't this the sandwich you were looking for last week!" Jill nearly yelped from the site of old turkey stinking to her.

"Oh crap." Chris looked down from his desk to see the evil delay meat he always had for lunch.

The whole office of alpha team was bursting out laughing at the sight most of those made little jokes and started talking like a class of high students having the free chance to socialize when the teacher wasn't there.

Wesker by now was pissed he was tired from hardly any sleep he had to turn this stupid report in by tomorrow morning not to mention the thousands of papers stacked at home from umbrella. The next thing he needs is laughing and talking.

The dark captain stood up from his seat pushed his chair back and spoke clear and not so loud but enough so the whole room had his attention.

"I hope I don't see everyone laughing tomorrow morning when we're doing twice the training, twice the homework, and twice the cases as a punishment."

From that being said everyone went back to what they were doing, the room fell silent nothing was heard but the Air condition vents. Wesker turned his attention to Chris and Jill he took a quick glance at Chris's desk then back at the pair.

"I'm guessing you're spending the night Chris to finish that report and cleaning that pig pin you call a desk." Wesker shot at the ex air pilot, he turned to Jill.

"And I'm sure Jill will be helping you with both since it's her turn for night duty." Jill's jar dropped NIGHT DUTY but her turn was just three nights ago! What Wesker says goes and don't try to correct or reason with him then you'll find your self with more piles of work on your desk.

After everyone packed up and left it was 8:45 p.m. and a little desk light was seen in the darken room while paper rush ling, crumpling, swearing and drawers opening and closing were heard.

"Dam Wesker he has no life that's why he ruins mine!"

"Chris just accept it, it was your fault." Jill said as she leaned on one of the desk watching Chris.

"Okay how was I supposed to know that the sandwich was right there?" The brunette cried back.

"Ahh whatever!" Valentine raised her hands in the air and walked behind Chris helping him pick things up, then putting it on the desk. She then walked by Wesker's desk to see nothing but a pure clean desk she giggled as she compared it to Chris's desk.

"You know what Jill I think I know the problem." Chris said out loud.

"What problem." She answered back.

"To Wesker."

"So what is the problem?"

"He needs to get laid!"

Jill looked at Chris sassily.

"You're saying Wesker would be better off if he had a girlfriend?" Jill couldn't admit but Chris had a point but then it was Chris and he didn't have a girlfriend himself.

"Yah I mean think about it he's 36 single doesn't have kids' maybe a virgin and always working!"

"Chris you're an idiot.

**Well thats the end of the chapter hope everyone likes it! :D Claire is coming up in the next two chapters wil just focuse on the stars team so thanks and please review! **


	2. Hook the Fish

The next day…

Finally Chris was able to turn in his finished report and amazingly clean desk but the catch he really did spend the night at the R.P.D.

Wesker entered the office but was a little startled by the sounds of snores; the blonde checked his watched 6:45 am. Everybody comes by 8:30 Wesker thought, he made his way to his desk and saw a sleeping Chris lying by his desk with his 'made in heaven' jacket covering him like a blanket, he was also holding his electric red guitar.

Wesker was disgusted by the sight here was Chris sleeping on the floor, never took a shower, drool was dripping down his mouth and his uncontrollable loud snoring could have woken up the whole department!

"Pathetic." Wesker scoffed Chris.

The umbrella officer slash Police officer sat at his desk and started to do his paper work. He started typing but paused when Chris snored one of his loud pig sounds. He ignored it, he tried to focus on his work but Chris wouldn't stop!

"GRRRR...Ahhh."

"GRRR...Ahhh"

"GRRR.Ahhh"

Wesker's fast typing slowed down he started to growl under his breath, then finally when Chris would not stop; Wesker got out of his seat grabbed his whistle he then approached the goof ball's ear very slowly and Wesker put all the air he could put in the tiny thing.

Chris was having a good dream about girls crowding around him holding one of them in his arms.

"Yah it's a tough job but who's going to be the hero." Chris smoothly said

"Oh Chris your so brave!" One of the girls' squealed

"And handsome!"

"Oh Chris marry me!"

The girls started yelling and screaming fighting over Chris!

"Ladies, Ladies there's plenty of the Chris to go around!" He was about to kiss the girl he was holding then the loudest noise pierced his mind.

Chris opened his eyes got up very quickly and started screaming at the top of his lungs! He then saw the person he was not in the mood to see: Wesker…

Wesker just stood there looking at Chris, for a long moment the two both stared at each giving the most hated glares at one another. Finally Wesker broke the silence.

"Did you finish that report?"

"Right here." Chris lifted the thick paper showing his captain.

"Hmm, your desk seems clean."

"Worked on it all last night."

"Since you finish that I have another assignment for you."

Chris's left eye twitched: Give me a break I hardly had any sleep; I worked on my desk and report now you want me to do more work. Chris's mind shouted.

"You stink go take a bath." Wesker plainly and simply said, this made Chris flip a switch! He just stood there while Wesker went to his desk, he started doing his work.

Chris just fainted.

--

8:30 am

Al l the members of STARS, where in the office waiting for the usual morning meeting: everyone was there except Richard and Joseph. Wesker and Enrico the captains of both bravo and alpha was missing one member on his team.

8:36 am

Richard and Joseph came threw the doors, everyone looked praying for the poor souls. When you're late even by a minute you will never hear the end of it when Wesker is on your ass.

"Frost and Akin."

The two of the men looked at one another and gulped.

"Why are you late?" Wesker interrogated them.

"Sir I slept in…"

"Yah sir me too…"

Wesker looked at the two: What a stupid excuse! Wesker thought.

"Did you two sleep together?" Wesker now humiliated the two.

By this said Chris and Barry snickered, finally Wesker isn't on my ass for once! Chris wanted to dance around by the joy of him not getting the end of the rod for once!

"Chris and Barry you find this funny." The two stopped their grinning and went back to a straight face. OH SHIT! Chris mind screamed.

Wesker turned to Enrico. The two captains started talking. Enrico cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Chris, Barry, Richard, and Joseph when we get to our fitness week you guys will be running 30 laps."

Chris jaw dropped, Barry silently cursed, Richard and Joseph just stared disbelief was all over their face.

''Oh shit."

--

At Raccoons City's bar…

"GOD damn it!" Barry shouted, slammed his beer on counter.

"Work was hell!" came from Chris whose head was on the counter sobbing.

Jill looked at the men; she drank her beer tiredly and started talking to Rebecca a rookie in training.

"God they act like big baby's sometimes." Jill resorted to the rookie.

"Hmm who could blame them they just felt the wrath of Albert Wesker."Rebecca sympathy said.

"Bar tender another beer." Richard called out

"I don't understand why is Wesker such a hard ass!" Joseph asked more likely talking to himself.

"Yah what did we ever do to the guy!" Kenneth heard Joseph's little call out.

"I agree Wesker can be nice guy but most of the time SHIT!" Forest said and quickly drank his beer.

"Hey Chris why don't you share with the guys your theory." Jill said, waiting for Chris's response.

All of STARS members turned to Chris waiting for his reason why their captain is like this. When Jill said that Chris got up from his position grinning got his beer in one hand and with new energy, told his fellow teammates his little theory.

"Well if you look at it did anyone ever see Wesker with a girl?"

No one spoke, silences only a cough from within the bar was heard.

"Alright I say if Wesker had a girl he would be a much laid back guy."

"Oh come on Chris I don't have me a girl and I'm the happiest man on the earth!" Forest yelled out.

"He's right Chris I haven't been laid in like a year!"Edward shouted.

"Okay most of you guys are in your twenties were young Wesker isn't a man his age should already have a wife!"

"Chris has a point." Agreed Brad.

Everyone nodded their heads. Jill and Rebecca couldn't believe this is what guys talk about.

"So what's the plan needle head?" Kevin cried out.

"Simple hook Wesker up and he's happy were all happy."

"Oh I can't believe I never told anyone yet!" Rebecca piped in to the little council.

"What."

"Heather Shell the 911 operator has a little thing for our captain."

"No shit." Chris sounded shock and surprised that someone actually had a thing for Wesker.

"How do you know this Rebecca?" Richard questioned

"Oh I over heard her talking to her friends that she had a huge thing for Wesker."Rebecca answered.

"Oaky guys operation hook the fish up is in action!" The star members cheered on!

Jill was not happy; she sat in the corner embarrassed that the people she hung out with after work were acting like a bunch of drunken monkeys. She couldn't take it they totally missed the obvious.

The womanly officer stood up interrupting their little celebration.

"HEY, you're missing something here as we know Wesker, are we so sure that he'll actually go out with anyone we pair him up with!"

From that being said everyone stopped their laughter and it went back to silence, everyone's attention turned to Chris looking for a solution.

"Ha as in fact I do have a plan."

Everyone scooted in more to lesson to the bulb heads plan, as planning went on Jill and Rebecca eyes widen at the sound of the plan.

--

Two days later…

It was another normal day at the R.P.D. the STARS members just got back from one of their missions, then completing one of their cases in fialing the incident. Wesker was in his same place finishing his report as well not even blinking behind his dark shades. While the captain was typing away Chris took quick glances behind him and looked from the side of his desk to Barry they nodded their heads the plan was in session.

Barry walked up to Wesker's desk then putting his paper work on the sunglasses captain's desk and added a little to it.

"Thank you Barry."

"Oh Wesker there's a little note to you from a certain someone."

Wesker stopped his typing grabbed the note added to the paper, he read it quickly,

_Hello Albert,_

_I'm happy to say that I will very much enjoy a dinner of two at Louis Restaurant; I would love to hear your answer by today as soon as possible. I'll be waiting._

_Xoxoxoxoxxo_

_Heather Shells. _

He then quickly put the note in his desk.

Chris and Barry took it as a good sign, Wesker turned to Barry.

"Barry tell Ms. Shell that I'll have to decline her generous offer." Wesker said very unfazed by the note.

'Oh come on Wesker don't do that to the lady!"Barry almost begging Wesker to give it a second thought.

"She really won't give up on this will she." Wesker signed he took in his temples and started rubbing it in circles by the stress of this lady.

"Come one Wesker theres' actually a woman that wants you give her chance and if you don't like the date you can be single for life if you want!" Chris desperately wanting Wesker to take Heather out.

"Yah Wesker just take her out I mean the Heather is stunning she's a year younger then you, good shape, very attractive…"Brad got into the conversation trying to get the plan to fly.

Wesker thought about this, here he was a single man and his team wanting him to go out with a very beautiful woman, it was just not his team getting into dating but also his very close colleague William Birkin. I mean how bad can it be if he didn't like the date then he could always tell the Ms.Shells that he's not ready for a relationship with her.

"Alright." Came Wesker's answered.

_**Please REVIEW!! And Thanks :D**_


	3. Yes, wait No!

**hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and i would really be thankful and glad if you give me advice about my grammer and spelling just don't flame me or yell at me about it, i know my stories arn't the best gramer written story in the world so advice would be very helpful, so thanks for your reading! And yah Claires finally in the picture i finally know how the story going so you'll see alot of updates for a while! XD so review! and thanks! :D**

As soon as Chris got home he couldn't help but scream.

"YES!" He jumped around in circle, they did Wesker was on his date with Heather and from there on out he wouldn't be on anyone asses for anything more importantly Chris. He stopped his cheering when he heard Mrs. Lilly banging from the other side of the apartment.

"Keep it down you hula gin!" Screamed the old lady.

So Chris went into his kitchen, and then read his to do list on his refrigerator.

_Call mom and dad: Check_

_Clean house: Check_

_Pay rent: Check_

_Make room for Claire:_

_Call Claire: _

Wait, he read the two last parts over again, why did he have to make room for Claire? Well whatever it is he had better call his sister and find out. He picked up his phone and dialed Claire's number.

--

_Claire's dorm._

Claire Redfield was describe as stunning, smart, nice, and over all a great person well being related to Chris she had a reputation to up hold and all. Claire was the responsible type wanting to get something done before the last minute but she did have a wild side to her, there was a time to study and there was a time to play she always used that motto when she came to college. Another thing about being Chris's sister he was always over protective brother, always making choices for her yelling at her when he didn't like something that she did, but she still loved her brother, that's why she's a good person today also responsible and that kind of thing really got her threw her two years in school.

Right now she was studying and doing her work instead of outside with her friends having a great time.

Ring Ring: Claire looked at her cell, checking the caller id she smiled knowing who it was and answered with a voice of delight.

"Hey Chris."

Chris smirked, his little sis so young and innocent how many jerks he had to beat with stick to get them away from his pride and joy.

"Claire hey how's school."

"Great and how was your day at the work."

"Ah I had better days."

Claire giggle she knew when he brother was having a bad week but it was his fault he really was lazy when it came to work he was like that growing up.

"Oh Chris you remember right." Claire quickly getting into the new project she was doing.

"That's why I called, why were you coming down to Raccoon again?" Chris didn't quite get the picture yet, he heard Claire sigh on the other line; as much as she loved her brother he can always be the one you tell him something and he'll forget it.

"Remember I'm staying with you for awhile for my internship at the R.P.D." Claire said sounding a little irritated for repeating herself again.

"WHAT!" Chris yelled shocked again.

"Keep it down or I'll call the cops!" Mrs. Lilly screamed and banged the wall again.

"I am a cop lady!" Chris switched flipped he yelled back at the old lady that always banged on the walls if he was too loud.

"Chris who are you talking too?" Claire sounded confused by the yelling in the background.

"It's nothing, anyway why are you looking into police work!"

"Chris I'm just-"

Chris cut Claire off in her sentence.

"Claire the work I do his to dangerous and it's just not for you I mean you could get killed!"

"Chris if you would listen I just need experience in the field of crime and law!"

"And for what kind of job."

"As a lawyer, judge, or something along the lines you DORK!"

"Oh why didn't you say so!" Claire just gave up hope for her brother it was lost, she took deep breaths and she spoke.

"So that's cleared up, one more thing before I hang up I'll be there tomorrow." Claire finally said and sigh, glad that was done and over with.

"But Claire-"Chris was stuttering he was not prepared was his sister tomorrow, hell he wasn't even ready to see her at the R.P.D. for the next selected days.

"Bye Chris, take care." Claire hung up the phone and continued on her last assignments for the semester she had already packed for tomorrow. She just hoped that her decision was going to be something she won't regret.

--

"I knew I shouldn't have taken that date." Wesker complained as he drove home from his romantic evening, he had lip stick marks all over his neck and face his grey collar shirt was unbutton and most importantly his sunglasses were taken when he dropped off _Heather Shell._Wesker still cringed at that 

name now the dinner was fine, Ms.Shells was a very lovely lady; he just didn't see the crazy blond as someone he could have a relationship with. Wesker was not in the mood to talk about his little evening, all he knew was he had to get a retraining order on the psycho.

_Damn it Chris you'll pay for this! _Wesker thought very angrily as he drove home like a maniac. Chris was going to have a Hell of tomorrow.


	4. Meet your Match

**WESKER AND CLAIRE finally meet for yah Wesker/Claire fans! oh i putting a little Chris/Jill and Rebecca/Brad oh Claire/leon too! omg Wekser will be very jealus about this! but they leon and Claire won't end up together... or will they read and find out and please review! :D**

Chris again had to stay up all night making Claire's room; he slept on the couch heaving his loud abnormal snores, he moved around in his sleep trying to get comfortable on the hard sofa. When his moving around went too far he fell off the couch, he instantly woke up and stated rubbing his back from the short fall.

He began walked to the bathroom and did his morning routine he took his hot showers, he then went into the kitchen fixing himself a sloppy breakfast. He started crunching on his favorite cereal captain Crunch. He was enjoying his little time alone peace and quite was around he looked at clock hanging on wall.

_9:00 am_

Hmm Chris thought, he's glad he slept in good thing there isn't work today, he looked at the calendar it was Thursday, wait he worked Monday-Thursday, except Friday-Sunday.

"OH SHIT!" Chris got up from his cereal running into his bedroom grabbing his uniform; Wesker was going to kill him!

"I'm going to kill him!" Wesker said out loud, he was so in the mood to torture Chris, and the good thing about it was Wesker had something on Chris (being late) when he walked threw those doors he was going to have hell. Wesker looked around Jill, Brad, Joseph, and Barry was present only Chris was not here he was going to have fun alright a lot of fun.

"So captain how was your date with the fine Heather." Asked the young Joseph: curious if plan hook the fish worked.

"I had better." Wesker only replied him with that answer just the thought of the date made his blood boil he reflected on last night.

_Last night…_

After the dinner was done Wesker enjoyed himself so did Heather but he really didn't have a connection and Heather was the type that could really distract him with both of his jobs , the only reason was he was a man that was peered by his fellow men to go on this date.

He drove Heather home back to her place he found Heather very sweet but she kind of had a broken string if you know what I mean.

He parked the car right in front of her house and was saying his goodbyes before both went their own ways.

"Well Ms. Shell I really had fun tonight and you're a very lovely person." Wesker stated, giving Heather a blush and a giggled.

"Oh Albert I never knew you could be so interesting, I had a great time." Heather said while touching Wesker's thigh. Wesker looked down at her hand that was on his thigh he felt uncomfortable that she had her hand there and looking at him strange.

"Oh so I'll see you tomorrow." Wesker wanted to go home right now.

"Why don't you spend the night Albert I promise I won't bite that much." When she said that she attacked Wesker full on like a crazy starving lion and Wesker was her prey.

Wesker still shivered at the memory after the little scene it took him almost a life time to get the crazy girl out of his car. He got back to reality because right now Chris just walked right threw the door in nothing but his STARS shirt and his boxers.

Oh payback was never so sweet Wesker smirked at his perfect opportunity.

"Chris please tell me why are you in your boxers and half an hour late." Wesker started torturing Chris, it felt good.

"Sorry Wesker, and I ah wait I'm in my boxers." Chris looked down to see he was in his favorite green pock a dot underwear he heard a whistle in the back of him, in a blink of an eye Chris ran into the lockers for an extra pair of pants.

I guess I really don't need to torture him; Wesker thought, Jill only had disappointment on her face but she had to admit it was turn on to see Chris in nothing but his boxers. She only blushed after thinking that.

--

Claire soon arrived to Chris's apartment grabbing all her bags in the back of the tax's trunk she paid the cab guy, and made her way to her new home.

Chris came running out of apartment grabbed all of Claire's bag and hugged his baby sister.

"Hey sis how was your drive?" Chris asked after hugging the slender Redfield.

"Long and tiring, I just want to get all my stuff unpack and go to sleep." Claire said. Both Redfield walked up the stairs Claire was just holding her back pack and Chris had her two duffle bags. When they came into the house Claire ran into the nearest room, in a flash she was on the bed.

"So when are you coming down to the department." Chris asked his sister while putting her stuff down.

"Oh tomorrow!" Claire rolled off her side, lazily sat up.

"So what exactly are you going to do?"

"I don't know chief Iron's is giving me and others some work to do." Claire replied.

"I wish you luck." Chris said, he had an image of work today. You're going to need it Claire.

--

_Next Day…._

Chris and Claire drove up to the R.P.D early then usual Chris wanted Claire to make a good impression, plus he wanted her to meet his teammates and get familiar with the police department.

"So I'm going to check in with the Chief meet you here." Claire told Chris.

"Yah I got to get check in to." So both went there separate ways before they meet each other again.

Chris ran into Jill, they both said they're hey and started to have a conversation.

"Hey Chris heard that your sister going to work here as an intern." Jill said happily.

"Yah did you meet her yet?"

"No not yet but I really like too." Jill said very sweetly, she was excited to meet Chris's younger sister or soon to be sister-in-law. Jill froze did she just thought that. When did she had feelings for Chris she always thought he was a jerk and goof up but he did make her laugh, for some strange reason Jill had a crush on her co worker. The STARS female shook he head, recovered herself before anything else would pot up in her head.

"So I'm guessing Wesker date didn't go well." Chris brought up another subject.

"No, but Brad said he'll hook captain up with his aunt." Jill said.

"It has to work Jill there has to be a girl that Wesker could have." Chris said sounding a little frustrated.

"Don't worry about it Chris the team has a list."

"Your right, well I better check myself in see you at office." They both said their good bye and went to do what they were supposed to do.

Damn it! Claire thought as she was seen holding a bunch of papers, her first day and all ready was she doing work. She was made the errand girl according to Irons', she had to give paper work or reports to police officers, detectives, private eye, and the STARS members. It also included bringing coffee, and other random stuff the Chief or any employed person wants her to do.

Right now she was foccuss to give these papers to one of the police offices; the brunette was so focused that she didn't notice the person coming straight at her not paying attention either resulting in a crash.

Wesker noted he was on the ground; all of his paper work was on the floor. Who ever crashed in to him was going to have a hell of a… He stopped himself for causing damage, he then saw a very pretty girl in front of him with the most beautiful blue eyes looking at him with concern.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Claire practically got up and started grabbing papers. She then looked up and saw a very handsome man with blonde sleeked back hair not stiff from the gel, and pale icy blue eye's that showed tiredness written all over, he sat there looking at Claire.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Claire asked, Wesker snapped his head up and caught himself from staring at the most gorgeous woman he ever seen he quickly started grabbing papers and restored the girl that it was an accident.

"Excuse me; I didn't look where I was going I apologize."

Now the dark STARS captain got up and gave Claire a hand. Claire looked at it and replaced her stare with one of her own hands gently putting it in his palm; it fit perfect the brunette thought.

They both started grabbing papers, until all of it was gone but only one piece was left they both reacted to pick it up but they bumped hands.

"Sorry." Both mange to mummer. Claire made sure her papers were in line there was silence between the two making sure that their needed papers were there in their hands.

"I never seen you around here before are you new?" Wesker managed to break the silence.

"Um yah I'm Claire I'm working here as an intern." Claire said

Claire why did that sound so familiar, Wesker felt butterfly's in his stomach when he was staring at her, God even talking to her made him nervous. But what really caught him off guard was when she said she was an inter. Fuck please be eighteen Wesker thought.

"Ah well I'm We-ah Albert." Wesker said while he offered her his hands, shit why did he give her his real name she'll probably think it's an old pervert's name.

"Ha nice to meet you Albert." Claire smiled, she took his hand and both shook for their first meeting.

"The pleasure's mine Claire." Okay Wesker you sound like love struck puppy, they both shook their hands a little bit too long until one of them noticed and broke the shake.

"So how'd you guess I was new?" Claire asked with a little blush trying to make a conversation with the good looking Albert not wanting to do her job any time sooner.

"Well rare beauty is hard to find around here." Wesker couldn't help himself before he said it. Was Albert Wesker flirting with the opposite sex! Never has he ever made the first move ever! From that Claire blushed wow he thinks your beautiful!

Wesker looked down at his watch, 8:25 am shit! He had to get these papers to Irons before everyone else comes.

"Will Claire I'm sorry to cut our meeting short but I really have to get these papers to Irons." Wesker said actually sounding sorry about it.

"Oh no it's alright I have to get to my papers too."

"I'll guess I'll see you around." Wesker replied.

"Look forward to it." Claire said right back; the STARS captain quickly went the other directions while Claire turned around making her way slowly to the other, she stopped and noticed a pair of sunglasses were on the ground, she picked them up knowing instantly they belonged to Albert.

"Maybe I'll see you real soon." Claire said out loud softly with a sly smile.

--

Jill Valentine has never been so shocked and entertained in her whole entire LIFE! She saw the whole scene in front of her, at first Jill was going to save the girl from her captain rage fit, but stopped when he helped her up, without screaming at her!

The burnet wearing member was watching and examining the whole thing! To her they were totally blushing, smiling, the best part flirting! Jill had to find out who this girl was too bad she couldn't hear their conversation. OH but the best part about all of this she finally saw first hand first time that her captain without his sunglasses. Jill thought he looked really good without them. She had to investigate, this girl Wesker seemed to be interested with, the female STARS member had to tell everyone else that she found a match for the hard straight forward Albert Wesker.

**The moment you guys been waiting for! I love the part when Wesker was like "Fuck please be 18!" and you guessed it a chapter this is coming real soon so REVIEW! **


	5. My Idiot Enemy's Sister

After Claire and Wesker's meeting, Jill the one that witness the whole thing, practically ran to the STARS office to tell everyone of her discovery! She was so excited maybe Chris will talk to me more about this, the STARS member shook her head she has to stop thinking stuff like that!

As she arrived to the room she stopped herself; she checked her hair made sure everything was in place so she could look good for a certain marks man.

"God Valentine keep it together." She scolded herself softly.

Jill opened the door only to notice all team members crowed around Chris; she also noticed someone by Chris's left side but couldn't make out who it was for Barry's tall figure was in the way.

Chris was laughing with the gang, his stare moved from them to the female STARS member standing by the door way, the spike head moved towards her with the mysterious someone by his side gently pulling him by the upper arm. Jill's jaw could have hit the ground if it was possible, that someone finally came in view and it was none other then the girl her captain was flirting with.

"Jill this is my sister Claire I've been telling you about." Chris introduced Claire to his close friend.

Claire stoke out her hand to Jill.

"It's nice to meet you Jill, and Chris told be a lot about you." Claire sounded very polite to the girl that seemed alright for her brother to date.

The girl STARS member got over the shock worse it's Chris's sister! Jill thought, like she told herself she had to get it together.

"Same here Claire I hope you get really_ familiar_ with everyone here." Jill kind of hinted to Claire about something that she knew but Claire never got the hint, the ponytail sister only shrugged it off. Chris was happy good progress was making between the two girls maybe they'll become best friends or something like that. The three started talking; then Brad came to join the group.

"So Claire how about a table of two during lunch today."

Chicken heart was making a poor attempt by hitting on Claire like that especially when the crazy overly protective brother is around. Chris moved his head slowly but in a way that was flightily scary the ex pilot gave a death glare to Brad that could make any loser shit himself.

"I don't think she's interested in Chicken Shit." Chris said very darkly, Brad ran to the corner like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Hey where's Wesker?" Barry asked

Almost immediately every STARS member looked at the clock, 8:55 a.m. Wesker who was here already was never late for team meetings. Like the sayings speak of the devil the STARS door opened and in came Wesker.

Every single one looked shocked their captain didn't have his sunglasses on for the very first time! Wesker looked at everyone with is arched eyebrow. The STARS captain was complete oblivious to the fact his sunglasses were gone thus giving everyone a confuse stare. Not only was their captain late he look hot without the sunglasses.

Wesker scanned the room and found the person he was most looking for ward to seeing.

Claire wasn't sure why everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at their captain strangely. But when she took a glance herself (she was behind the door which was opened so blocking her view.) she saw Albert.

Claire walked towards Wesker with a wide smile on her face, Wesker stood there not knowing what to say or do. When Claire approached him she held something behind her back.

"I think these are yours." Claire gave Wesker's his glasses, he immediately touched his face now realizing his shades were miss place he put them back on to their normal spot.

"Thank you Claire." Wesker thankfully said.

"No problem."Claire smiled.

Wesker had to do this he needed to have the balls to ask Claire something; he took a big gulp and went to it.

"So Claire since your new I was wandering if I could show you around…" Wesker nervously asked hoping that she would say yes.

Claire was so happy when Albert asked her that she wanted to jump up and down saying yes but she had to remain cool.

"Sure I-"Claire was cut off because Chris finally got over the shock, he cut off Claire and Wesker before his mind would blow from confusion.

"Um captain I see you already met my sister." When Chris said that Wesker' eyes were wide as a plate but his shades hid that expression. Fuck no wander Claire looked familiar she was related to the dip shit. He looked back from Claire to Chris alright keep it cool Albert keep it cool. Wesker told himself repeating.

Chris and Wesker had their death stare again but had to contain their hate because everyone was watching.

"Yes, she so lovely that I never expected that she could be your sister."

Claire gave a light blush when Albert said that, Chris was now insulted it felt like someone slapped his face, first Wesker insulted him and at the same time complemented his sister he just couldn't have that NO!

"Well to start all over Captain this is my sister Claire." Chris almost sounded like he was grounding his teeth when introduced his pride and joy to the evil son of bitch captain.

Wesker was going to play at Chris's game and he was going to come out the winner at his point Wesker never gave a dam about how Claire and Chris were brother and sister; he just was too attracted to Claire to stop his connection because of this silly reason.

"Hello Claire it's nice to meet you I'm Captain Wesker." Wesker gave a slick smile while he stoke out his hand for another hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you again Wesker." Claire thought that his members called him by his last name because it was official and he was their superior but since they met personaly she could call him Albert.

"Oh and I'll sure love it if you gave me a tour." Claire quickly added as turned to everyone to say goodbye and left the office to do her errands.

Wesker chucked today was going to be a great day or even a great year with the new girl, Claire Redfield Chris Redfield's sister or known as his Idiot enemy's sister.

**Sorry it took forever to update but my internet was not working and I've been real busy lately okay so Chris found out that Claire and Wesker have met before this I wander what will happen now that they hit it off. Thanks so much for the reviews and more updates will be coming. Again please review plus tell me how I can fix my story up so it can have wonderful grammar LOL! **

**Love Ya**

**MynameisHelloZombie808 ..**


	6. Conversations, Coffee, and Tables

**OKAY I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY **

**Thanks for your Reviews and your advice I totally appreciate it! So it here it is to all of you that waited here is Chapter 6! **

**thanks MynameisZombie808 :D**

_______________________________________________

So after that little episode with Captain Wesker, Chris and his lovely sister Claire everyone started to settle down. While Wesker took is normal seat at his desk as if automatically like a robot started doing his work as if nothing happen.

Chris slowly made his way over to his desk every step held a deep glare at his Captain. When Chris finally sat down his stare was still on Wesker, the marksman had deep dark thoughts about his Captain he never had such evil thoughts about Wesker like this, never.

So after a good 10 minutes Chris decided to turn around and try to do his work

Wesker during this time knew of Chris's death stare and all the while tried to keep back a wide grin. Wesker had a feeling Chris wasn't happy with the fact that he was going to show his sister around the RPD and knowing this made him even happier.

'_My day keeps getting better and better'. _ Wesker thought.

First he managed to meet a very beautiful young lady, then he was going to show her around and at the same time she was the baby sister of the infinite Chis Redfield. He couldn't contain himself anymore, Wesker finally broke out a small smirk.

Chris could feel his smile, it was like a sixth sense to him. It made him more pissed off then he already is.

Chris started so draw little doodles of Wesker getting killed by cartoonish accidents like one stick figure with sunglasses on was getting hit by a train, another had the figure walking while a giant bolder was falling out of the sky right on top of the sunglasses stick and other ideas that a 4 year old could come up with.

Then Chris drew a figure of himself with muscles and his spiky hair saying

"I'm way cooler then Wesker because he's a weak prick that chases after cool guy's little sisters just because he has no life."

Chris gave a chuckle.

Wesker looked at his watch, 12 o'clock time for lunch.

"All right everybody it's your Lunch Break." Wesker announced then with a swift walk out the door Wesker was gone.

"That BASTARD!" Chris couldn't hold it in anymore he got up from his desk with fire burning in his eyes.

"Chris calm down, why are you getting all worked up about." Jill put a hand on her little crushes shoulder trying not look so blushed about it.

"If he ever so much makes a move on Claire I swear I'm going to go monkey crazy!"

"Hey Chris it seems your little plan is working!" Joseph said,

"Wesker seems to be in a good mood rarely does he remind us that its lunch break." Joseph added while taking a bite of his sandwich.

At that statement Chris made a dash to the door and as well as Wesker he was gone.

"Wander why he left in a rush." Barry looked at Jill with confusion.

"Knowing him he's going to do something stupid." The STARS female just shook her head.

___________________________________

_At the RPD cafeteria..._

Claire sat by herself on one of the tables with a dreamy look on her face. A certain tall, blonde, mysterious, and handsome STARS Captain was on her mind.

"Claire." Came a deep warm voice from behind her, she turned around to only see the certain someone on her mind holding two coffee cups in each hand.

"Albert, ah let me help you with that!" The brunette grabbed one of the coffee cups from his hand, giving a thanks to the sunglasses hunk.

Wesker took a seat on the other side of the table, trying to act calm and collective when he felt like a nervous wreck!

"Well, I know this isn't exactly showing you around, I thought you needed a coffee from all that work I'm sure Irons is giving you."

"How did you guess! He's giving me a whole crap load of things to do!"

Sounding very frustrated with her first day of her internship. Wesker gave a chuckle, wow no one ever made him actually chuckle when they say something. Wesker hated to admit it he was kinda falling for Claire's charm.

"That's how the first day usually is." Wesker commented while taking a sip of his coffee

"Tell me about it."

Both started to take it off from there, they seemed as if they knew each other for a long time not just bumping into each other from this morning. As the two got into a conversation with smiles and I dare say it FLIRTING!

People around them had to rub their eyes was Albert Wesker the cold loner Captain actually sitting in the lunch room with a very pretty girl SMILING! Many people had to stop and look to make sure that was the right guy.

Another person was also noticing this, taking refuge in the shadows he gave the pair a deep glare with gridded teeth and clenched fist he cursed under his breath.

Chris Redfield was not happy with what he was seeing! He wanted to just punch Wesker out and save his baby sister from that evil bastard. But for now he was just observing.

"So Claire how old are you? You are very intelligent for someone who appears very young." Wesker just wanted to know if she was legal just in case.

"I just turned 19." Claire gave a giggle, man was she really into Wesker.

Wesker thou inside gave a happy celebration! He felt relieved!

Wesker could just sit there and talk to Claire forever, that sounded just right he thought. Claire took a glanced at her watch and gasped what time it was!

"Oh shit! I was supposed to go down to one of these lawyers office to give him a file 20 minutes ago!" Claire instantly got up then turning to Wesker. Albert Wesker was impressed, he now couldn't let himself believe that she was related to a dim wit brother; on top of her work something Chris should start doing.

"I had a great talk with you Albert same place and time tomorrow." The Redfield gave him a hopeful warm smile.

"You bet, I hope I didn't cause you anymore work from Irons." Wesker said very apologetic.

"No, no it's okay! See yah later Albert." With that she gave a wave and made her way quickly to do her work.

"Ah shit, I forgot about those Idiots!" Though for some strange reason Wesker didn't care if he was late or if his team was making the office a mess, he in so many years actually felt relaxed. He liked it.

From his hiding place Chris also lost track of time he was enjoying his bag of Cheeto's and keeping his eyes glued to Wesker.

"Thought you could win her over, she's not into you!" Chris said to himself then taking a bite of his Cheeto with a smirk.

"REDFIELD what are you doing under the table eating Cheeto's your 10 minutes late for the STARS meeting!" Enrico came out of no where yelling at Chris who seems to be have be a jolly good time under a table.

"YES SIR!"

Chris tried getting out from under the table but he hit his head a few time before finally getting out from his 'hiding spot' and heading to the STARS office.

_________________________________

**haha hope you guys enjoyed that cause i had fun writing it! lol**

**Chapter 7 is coming up soon!**


	7. Love Advice and Warnings

**OKay guys I was pretty impressed with the reviews and how they said they love the story lol**

**Thanks again so much for the reviews and I'm glad that my story is giving you readers a smile! **

**Here it is Chapter 7 :D**

**MynameisHelloZombie808! **

**________________________________________________________**

After work was over Wesker was still in the clouds from his lunch with Claire, he totally was actually looking forward to going to his second life as Umbrellas top researcher. Usually he was always in a bad mood from his STARS team which leaves him to give hell to other poor innocent scientist.

As the sunglasses wearing stud made his way into his lab to only startle his colleague and his only true friend William Birkin.

"Hello Birkin, are you done with your testing data on that squirrel?" Wesker asked sounding very what's that word, yes Happy!

"Albert! You seem to be in a good mood, wait did you shoot something?" Birkin looking nervously at his friend with concern.

"No, I just really had a good day." Wesker admitted with a small laugh to it! What Birkin just wanted to faint, never did all his years of knowing Wesker never did Wesker say he's having a good day with a SMILE!

"Uh does this day involve any shooting or beating of someone?" Birkin still wasn't sure about his colleague.

"No I just... no it's stupid we have better things to do then talk about things of no importance." Wesker turned away and grabbed a file and started reading it.

"Come on Al you can tell me is it a girl?" Birkin gave a smile when he noticed Wesker stiffed a little from where he was standing.

"Yes, how did you know?" The STARS captain questioned.

"Do you remember how I was with Annette?" Birkin chuckled how he could not stop talking about his wife when he first met her, Wesker almost shoved Birkins head in one of the testing tubes because he wouldn't shut up.

"Do you like her?" The scientist asked

"Yes I do, a lot." Wesker confessed.

"Then take my advice ask her out on a date!" Birkin put an arm around Wesker's shoulder never did he touch Wesker like this without Wesker punching him or giving him an evil glare that met 'get off'.

"But what happens if she doesn't want to go on a date with me?" The confident hot shot had his doubts on how Claire felt about him, he didn't want to ask her anything if he was not sure if she was going to say no.

"Well you never know if you don't try." Birkin gave Wesker an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"So tell me about her!" Birkin couldn't believe it his dark friend was interested in a girl! Never (again) has he ever seen Wesker with another woman beside the crazy Heather Shell he heard about; he really wanted to know about this girl who seems to put his usually cranky friend in such a good mood now!

"She is very smart, strong, with the deepest dark blue eyes, brown hair and she has the most beautiful smile..." The STARS captain was day dreaming about Claire. He loved thinking and talking about her, it made him fluttery inside.

"How did you meet her?" Birkin continued asking about this mysterious girl.

"She's working as an intern at the RPD."

"So she's young! Albert you dog!" Birkin nudged his friend with raised eyebrow.

"Claire doesn't seem to care about our age difference besides she is intelligent for a college student." Wesker shook his head was he so sure that she didn't care, he really was loosing his confidantes when he was dealing with a love interest.

"Al, be yourself take it slow find out more about her ask her out on a date and see if she really is in to you." The Umbrella researcher reassured his friend.

"Thanks Birkin, how do you know about this kind of field?" giving his friend a puzzling look.

"Annette doesn't call me the love scientist for nothing!"

________________________________________________

_At the Redfields_

Chris and Claire finally got home from the RPD because Chris had to make up some work for being late for the STARS meeting. Enrico was not happy with him and Wesker well Wesker only laughed at his pain on the inside (Chris knew it.)

"So Claire I got to ask you something." Chis suspiciously looking at his sister up and down.

"What is it Chris." Claire was also in a happy mood about her little lunch with Albert.

"Whats the deal with you and Wesker..." Chris knew he was going to interrogate his baby sister with the good cop bad cop routine.

"Nothing, Wesker is a nice guy." Claire didn't want to admit to her brother that she had a thing for his captain knowing Chris he was going to flip again and have his over protective brother mode on.

"Sure thats what they all say! Claire the guy is an evil PRICK!" good cop off bad cop on.

"Chris what are you talking about!" The younger Redfield was getting annoyed by her brother trying to be like their father.

"What ever you do don't fall for it ok, stay away from the Captain!" Chris was getting his point out but to him he was doing the right thing for her.

"Chris talk to me when you're done being stupid." The brunette went into her room she shut the door with a click and locked it. She really didn't want to be brought down from her clouds by her brothers irritating rant about his boys.

"Remember no SEX before marriage!" Chris yelled into the door.

"Chris SHUT UP!" Claire yelled back from behind the door.

"Keep it down up there before I get my boom-stick!" yelled the old lady from below the apartment.

"Lady you try and get your boom-stick I'm going to be the one that arrests you!" Chris shouted below him.

Okay, he tried warning his sister, now it's time to take matters in his own hands. Claire may not like it but it was for her own good. He would make sure his sister will remain single for the rest of her life and have no involvement with his Captain/enemy.

_______________________________________________

**Haha love how Chris is taking this well here's Chapter 7 as promised! **

**hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 8 is coming up pretty soon :P**

**from the LOVE SCIENTIST lol**


	8. Todays the Day

**Hey guys I'm so sorry about the LONG OVERDUE chapter! I have made a commitment, I will finish this story, and I will keep all of you updated for more as quick as I can. Thank you for all your reviews. I never expected this story to get so much good comments! Anyway my life has been so chaotic lately, in other words I never had the time to write chapters for Its "Crazy Its Love". But here on out I will not leave all of you hanging like that again! Its a promise! **

**-mynameiszombieo12**

_'Todays the day'_, Wesker never felt so nervous in his life. He hardly got any sleep last night but he hardly ever got any sleep, being a double agent was very time consuming. But instead of thoughts of world domination, BOW experiments, torturing Chis... No.

He kept imagining bright blue eyes, flawless skin, a perfect smile. One name brought a skip to his heart.

Claire Redfield

Yes, today was the day. Today he was going to ask Claire on a date. He brought nothing but high hopes, sweaty palms, and a stomach that felt infected with some type of virus.

Was Albert Wesker nervous? He never felt these symptoms in his life. The only medicine that could cure him of this ferocious sickness was if Claire Redfield would say a simple 'yes' to his proposal.

He bursted though the doors of the STARS main office with utter enthusiasm.

"Good morning everyone!" The sunglasses wearing blond greeted to his fellow teammates.

The only response he received were blank stares and awkward coughs.

Wesker proceeded to his desk, where he happily and eagerly started to do his unfinished work.

* * *

Claire Redfield on the other hand was walking on a ray of sunshine. Instead of feeling nervous like our dark STARS Captain, Claire was excited! She never looked forward to a day of work. But her first couple of days have been great.

A certain muscular, toned out, handsome blond has caught her eye. She hoped that they could take their relationship to another level.

The young intern's woman instincts were tingling, and it told her 'today was the day' Albert Wesker was going to ask her out.

Claire simply blushed and smiled as Chief Irons assigned her more work that need to be completed by the end of the day. He was also yelling curse words for her to get out of his office and do her job. A job that didn't pay...

She didn't care, everything was blocked out.

The ponytail heroine was day dreaming about her upcoming "lunch meeting" with her sunglasses wearing prince charming.

Today is Claire's day.

* * *

'Todays the day...'

Chris Redfield carefully kept a wondering eye on his Captain. So calm and collected. Not when Chris is done with him, he has another thing coming.

No one messes with the Redfield clan, and Claire will realize how much of a 'stick up his ass' kind of guy Wesker really is.

From Chris's perspective he was saving his baby sister from making a terrible mistake. He was protecting her from the likes of a cocking, self-centered, arrogant son of a bitch.

He was going to put an end to something that will never turn into a something.

If that made any sense.

Chris will stop this madness...

_'Todays the day'_


	9. AWW SHIT my head!

**Hey guys thanks for all your support and comments! Really appreciate it! Sorry I haven't been updating the story in a while. But I got my writing mojo back! Inspiration was the new Resident Evil Retribution movie, as a RE fan I loved every second of it. Any whohaz I can't believe a lot of you really like my story. I mean looking back from chapter 1 to chapter 6 my writing isn't that great! I mean I started writing this story when I was a freshman in high school. Now I'm a freshman in college! hahaha again just want to say thank you! For all the support and reviews. I promise to finish the story at the end of this year! Enjoy it while it last!**

**-hellomynameiszombie**

Lunch

Wesker made his way slowly through the RPD cafeteria, searching through the sea of officers; looking, searching, then in slow motion he saw her, sitting by herself, waiting, waiting for him. Wesker's heart was drumming loudly in his ear and he carefully approach the woman of his dream.

It was as if he was a humble servant approaching a beautiful glowing angel.

He swallowed down the huge lump in his throat as he came closer to Claire. His body parts twitch, his legs felt like infected jello and his complexion was pale as a ghost. The hot shot captain has truly met his match.

Her blue eyes sparked with interest as she noticed the STARS captain approaching. She couldn't help but smile.

"Albert there you are!" Claire beamed.

"Hello Ms. Redfield and how are you on this dreary day of work?" Wesker cooly asked, he sat right across from her, where their only focus was each other.

"Better, now that you're here." Claire smiled coyly.

_Here it goes Albert its now or never. _This was the moment, the moment you all have been waiting for. Albert Wesker took a deep breath, and reached for his sunglasses that were rumored to be super glued to his face by his peers, were finally removed. With intense ice blue eyes mixed with Claire's deep sea blue eyes, only at that moment did Wesker feel the electricity seething from the tension in the air.

"Claire I was meaning to ask you something..." _Here it goes..._

"Yes Albert"

"Claire would you accompany me to din-"

"-ALBIE WESKER!"

Wesker was cut off mid sentence, his eyes twitched, his body shook with annoyance. He knew that voice all to well. It followed him to his deepest, darkest nightmares.

"Miss Shell what a pleasant surprise..."

"Don't act all formal with me Albie! You got some nerve!"

"Miss Shell now is not the time-"

"How dare you Albie! I thought you loved me!"

Claire looked back and forth from Wesker and the angry woman.

"Albert who is she?" Claire interjected.

Heather Shell twitched of the audacity of the such a question!

"Excuse me who am I? I'm obviously his girlfriend!" Heather shouted.

In Albert Wesker's thirty-six years of existence he would have never thought of being in a situation where he was the victim.

"No she is no-

"You had a girlfriend this whole time?" Claire was dumbfounded. _How could I be so stupid?_

"Claire it's not what you think?"

As Wesker tried to comfort Claire...Heather Shell was still on a role.

"Let me tell you, this guy is an animal! Couldn't keep his hands off me on the first date!"

"Miss Shell you know thats not true!"

The STARS captain transformed his usual pale complexion to a newly bright red one. Albert Wesker never turns red.

"-Took me to a nice fancy dinner, insisted that he come and spend the night, this man is a class A horn dog! He'll do whatever he can to get in your pants!"

Heather Shell knew she "exaggerated" about the night Wesker took her out, but in her mind she believed Wesker wanted it.

"That is enough! Claire do not listen to this woman she is insane!"

"Trust me girl, he's not into you, he like little girls, he likes to look but not play, I mean check out the pictures in his desk!"

"Wait-Pictures?"

Time froze for the double agent, has he just been accused of harboring _pictures_?

Wesker has always prepared for the day he was to be confronted by his teammates for working under Umbrella. He always had a plan B. He recited what he would say, how he would say, everything calm and smooth. Nothing a quick explosion can't fix, no questions asked. But GOD help him! He was not prepared for this...

"There are no pictures of girls in my desk that is the most absurd accusation-"

Then Claire steered herself away from the supposed couple and aimed her way to STARS office. Claire busted through the closed doors. Scanning the room, she quickly found her target.

_Captain Albert Wesker_

She rummaged her way through paper work, opened drawer after drawer. You could say she looked like a mad women. She didn't care. She just wanted the truth. Then she turned her sights to the last drawer. Opening it ever so slowly... and there it was... she found it.

A picture of Rebecca Chambers in her skimpy RPD basketball uniform, then another picture of Jill Valentine jogging in her tight training outfit, then another of what appeared to be a little girl in her private school uniform.

_This sick son of a bitch..._

Just as both Wesker and Heather walked through the door, he saw the pictures in Claire's hands.

"Albert! Can you explain why these are in YOUR desk?"

"Please Claire those are not mine!"

He took it back. Never in his thirty-six years of existence would he ever be in this situation.

"Whatever! I can't believe... I... I thought you were something special."

Claire threw the dirty pictures on the ground, heading her way out of the STARS office doors.

"Claire wait! I know this doesn't look good but I can explain!"

"Save your breath Wesker, just leave me alone."

Claire gave one final disappointed glance back at Wesker as she continued to the door.

He watched as the girl of his dreams was literally walking out the door of his life. He knew he would never have her. Good things don't last for him. That's why he's a bad guy. This was life's way of telling him he can't have anything good. Not even the girl that made him feel like a hero. All the courage and confidence he mustered up today was gone. Albert Wesker felt like a defeated man.

"It's alright Albie I accept you for the freak that you are." Heather Shell whispered "seductively" into his ear from behind.

He had enough. This was all just pathetic. Albert Wesker will not be a REGULAR MAN WITH EMOTION. No, he was Albert Wesker. Cold and calculated. No one dare fuck with him.

"Miss Shell it be best if you stay 50 feet away from me from now on or else I'll be sure to report you myself."

_Or to keep infecting you with countless viruses that will turn you into the most hideous BOW Umbrella has ever seen..._

"Touché..."

Wesker walked stealthy in the opposite direction.

But just before Claire made it out of the office.

"Well its a good thing Chris told me what going on."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned around.

"Wait Chris Redfield, my brother? He told you what exactly?"

"If you must know your brother told me how madly in love Albie was with me but didn't know how to express it so he told me about you and your little relationship with my Albie. I knew I had to fight for him before he made a terrible mistake."

She knew something was up. Chris. _Chris_. Chris. He was behind it all. Why didn't she see it before...She had to admit this was low even for her own brother.

"CHRIS!"

She heard a thud coming from underneath a desk.

"AWW SHIT my head!"


End file.
